


Новогодний драббл

by Shelby_M



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три пары, три разных празднования Зимнего Излома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новогодний драббл

**_Рокэ Алва/Ричард Окделл_**  
\- Рокэ, - восхищенно выдыхает Дикон, глядя на фейерверки, взметнувшиеся над площадью. – Как красиво!  
Вокруг них шумит, смеется, радостно кричит толпа, поздравляя друг друга с началом нового года. Кэналлиец улыбается, и, допив вино, кидает свой бокал под ноги.  
\- На счастье, - говорит он, обнимая Ричарда за плечи.  
Его глаза сияют синим пламенем, но сегодня это пламя не пугает, а согревает. Сегодня синий взгляд – это взгляд не смерти, а жизни, радости и тепла.  
Ричард счастливо улыбается и прижимается к Алве, закрывая глаза. Это лучший Зимний Излом в его жизни.  
  
**_Валентин Придд/Арно Савиньяк_**  
Они стоят у окна, Валентин обнимает Арно за талию. В бокалах на столике поблескивает в тусклом свете нескольких свечей «Змеиная кровь». Оба наблюдают за салютом вдалеке над городской площадью, и за другими салютами – над озером неподалеку и в соседних дворах.  
\- С праздником, олененок, - тихо говорит Валентин, улыбаясь краешком губ.  
\- И тебя, - Арно запрокидывает голову и позволяет Придду провести рукой по его щеке и поцеловать. – Подаришь мне съедобную шляпу?  
Валентин тихо смеется, что оценивается Арно не иначе как праздничное чудо.  
\- Думаю, что мы оба предпочтем несколько иные подарки и времяпровождение, нежели поедание предметов гардероба.  
На этот раз Арно не перечит полковнику Придду, так как их желания полностью совпадают.  
  
**_Лионель Савиньяк/Эмиль Савиньяк_**  
\- За очередные победы, - поднимает бокал Эмиль.  
Лионель молча чокается с ним, в черных глазах отражаются отблески пламени из камина. За окном тихо падает снег, укутывая дом словно одеялом. Оба отдыхают – просто отдыхают – от церемоний, от войн, от дипломатии… От всего. Короткое мгновение покоя между прошлым и будущим, короткий миг, принадлежащий только им.  
\- Хочешь покидаться снежками в парке? – неожиданно предлагает Эмиль.  
Лионель приподнимает бровь.  
\- Ты полагаешь, что это достойное занятие для великих и ужасных маршалов Талига?  
Эмиль пожимает плечами и хохочет.  
\- В эту ночь – почему бы и нет?  
Лионель соглашается. Действительно, когда еще снова побыть ребенком, как не в эту ночь?


End file.
